Graveside
by FezandBowties
Summary: Godric, I really messed up didn't I? He thought numbly as he stood at her graveside, just staring at the name that he wished so bad, wasn't there. He loved her, she was his, but she was gone. Could Fate really be that cruel? They had barely started out! And then she was gone. Rated T for strong language. LouisxOC. Lots of angst.


Graveside

AN: I found this when i was transferring files onto my new laptop (it's actually really old and i'm not entirely happy with it, especially the ending but i haven't posted anything for over a year so here you go guys :)

WARNING- There's quite a bit of swearing as it gets to the end and lots and lots of angst

.oOo.

It was raining. Just like that day... Louis shuddered; he hated to think about that day. "Something more" She had told him "I want more" she wanted more, but what that something more was, well, he's never find out now. So he stood there in the pouring rain in the graveyard, not giving two-fucking-shits what his bloody parents were going to say when he finally got home & thinking about "something more." They were getting married for Merlins sake! Wasn't that enough for her? She was going to be Mrs. Louis Weasley. She was going to be his. She was the one he was going to wake up with in the morning. She loved him just like he loved her and she understood him like no other, but something more? Did she expect... children? Already? Bloody hell they were only 18! But now she was buried under the ground, surrounded by a whole bunch of other people. Dead, just like she was.

_Godric, I really messed up didn't I? _He thought numbly as he stood at her graveside, just staring at the name that he wished _so bad, _wasn't there. He loved her, she was his, but she was gone. Could Fate really be that cruel? They had barely started out! And then she was gone. She had been taken away from him goddammit! All because of those stupid, idiot bloody bastards that still believed in blood supremacy! She wasn't a Muggleborn though. No, her parents were traitors. Both had fought against Voldemort when they were supposedly on his side. So their daughter became a target. And now she was gone. Uncle Harry had caught them, but it was too late, and Louis, well, he would never get the image of her all bloody, mangled, beaten- up with the word BLOOD TRAITOR carved into her arm out of his head. His best friend, the one person he truly loved, she was gone. Her bright green eyes that shone with happiness and glinted mischievously as they ran from their latest victims, were staring at him. Dead and lifeless. Her silky chestnut brown hair, matted, bloody and hung limply. Her soft ivory skin, scarred, bruised & twisted at odd angles. He could hear the screams around him from the witnesses, but it didn't matter to him. She was dead. If he'd gotten there a little earlier, maybe, just maybe, she would still be with him. He was going to kill the bloody bastard that did that to _his _girl, _his _best friend, _his_ wife–to–be, Louis was going to bloody _murder _that motherfucker! But yet again, it didn't work out. Fucking son of a bitch had fucking killed himself before he could get his motherfucking self into a bloody holding cell!

RIP

Teresa Lillianna Nott

18th April 2005 – 15th July 2023

Daughter of Daphne and Theodore Nott

He read it again and again and again, but it wouldn't change. Not a year ago, not today, not ever. She was supposed to be his! Why the fuck was she fucking taken away from him? He fucking loved her like no one ever would! What did he care if she wanted more than he had already given her! He wanted her back dammit! He wanted to kiss her again, to touch her again, to hug her again, to just snog her like there was no bloody tomorrow again! He just wanted her back! Was that really too much to ask?

"It's hard isn't it?" And there's his uncle Charlie, no doubt looking for him at the request of his own parents. The ones who always put him second whenever Vic or Dom where around. He just wanted to be alone! Why would they start caring so much about him now when he was always second best before? Why were they always making him sit down with the others now, when they always let him do whatever the fuck he wanted before?

"I loved her" he says, as a tear fell silently down his face. He didn't give two – bloody – shits about his parent's disapproval of him getting married to Tess right out of school. They loved each other and they weren't going to let anyone stop them.

"I know" He said "C'mon, your family's waiting"

So life went on. He got married years later to another girl. He didn't love her like he loved Tess and neither did she. She was like him, and her heart belonged to another, but it didn't matter to them. And for once, his parents were happy with his choice.


End file.
